The Draco III Story
by Vicious Grunt
Summary: Draco III Was mentioned in the fall of Reach


Draco III  
1300 Hours  
Mission Objective(s):  
Clear Re-enforcement LZ  
Enter Marathon City  
Locate Survivors  
If any, protect the survivors   
  
The red trimmed Grunt finally came into sight after an hour. He sat down and began to fiddle with his plasma rifle, which was slung over his shoulder. The black eyes darted back and forth and then the Grunt, surprisingly curled up into as tight as a ball as it could, and fell asleep.  
The Spartan decided that this was his time, as he flipped off the safety of the Sniper Rifle he was carrying. He was about to squeeze the trigger, when a Gold Armored Elite with a bright blue shining energy sword slipped into view.  
"Get up your stupid piece of trash!" The Elite Commander roared at the sleeping Major Grunt. The Grunt slowly got up and un-slung the Plasma Rifle his was carrying.  
The Elite once again slipped out of view.  
The Spartan looked through the zoom and squeezed the trigger. The Spartan's great eyesight was able to pick up the zooming bullet as it sped on its way to the sleeping alien. It seemed to take hours for the Grunt to be flung backwards. Methane bubbled from his mask, and blue blood was flung from the wound in its head.   
The Elite again walked into view and saw the bleeding body of the Grunt. The Elite looked around and growled. The Spartan once again pulled the trigger. Again the bullet seemed to take hours for it to hit the Elite's neck. The Spartan could even see through the gaping hole in the Elite's neck, as purple blood poured from the wound.  
A small holographic woman appeared on his HUD. Numbers, problems and equations ran over her body. She looked vaguely like a younger version of Dr. Halsey . It was Cortana, the Pillar Of Autumn's AI.  
"Nice shot." The AI commented. "Now we should try to rendezvous with red team. They should be at the city by now. Spartan Number 117, I am now setting up a NAV point to the city."  
The Spartan's HUD now read as followed:  
  
NAV Point: 1.900 M.  
Over Shield: Activate?  
  
The Spartan carefully slid down the small hill to where his Warthog was parked. He punched in the activation code, and then inserted the power box into the slit. The reason for having both an activation code and a power box was a simple one. So no one but someone who had the power box could use it.  
The Warthog the Spartan's used for transportation was modified with a Class 01A "Hellfire" Missile launcher instead of a M41 LAGG mounted on the back. Other modifications included a mounted "Spit Fire" machine gun on the passenger side.  
The Warthog's tires spun on the rough gravel, then caught as it fishtailed towards the city.  
***  
"Enemy sighted. Six Grunts, Two Jackals. Shall we engage?" The blue team leader asked over the Comm. link.  
"No. Do not engage. Repeat, do not engage." The red team leader replied. The entire blue team had been sent into the city to search for survivors. Half of the red team was on a cliff behind the city, and the other half was on the other side of the city, on the canyon wall.  
Even from here, the Spartan could see the reflective surface of the two Jackals' shields. The Jackals looked very similar to a vulture, some with red skin, others with a dark blue skin, most of the red skin ones had mowhawks. They all carried either Plasma Pistols or Plasma Rifles. The shields also indicated ranking in the Covenant hierarchy. A Blue Shield meant that the Jackal was a minor, and only had access to a Plasma Pistol. A Yellow shield meant that it was a major, and had access to a Plasma Pistol or Needeler. A red shield meant it was a Special Ops. Jackal, and had access to a Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Needeler, and a Covenant Sniper Rifle.  
The cannon fodder, the Grunts, had access to Plasma Pistols, Needelers, Fuel Rod cannons, and a Plasma Rifle, because they were the easiest to kill and never got any good shots off so they let them have what the wanted. They also carried Plasma Grenades too.  
"Spartan No. 117 reporting. Hostels have been eliminated at the L.Z. The landing zone is clear." A deep voice said over the COMM.  
"O.K., Echo 4-19 inbound." A woman's voice said over the COMM unit.  
"Spartan 117, I'll be at your position in about an hour. Spartan 117, over and out."  
  
So, How'd ya like it? Please Review, don't read it and not review! I need support! 


End file.
